


Talk to me, baby (перевод)

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human AU, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека новый сосед, Стайлз разговаривает на польском, Лора веселится на заднем плане.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me, baby (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk to Me, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823898) by [Sarageek16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarageek16/pseuds/Sarageek16). 



\- Дер-дер! – жизнерадостно воскликнула Лора по телефону. – Как поживает мой любимый младший братик?

Дерек моментально напрягся. В таком восторге Лора пребывала только тогда, когда планировала сделать ему какую-нибудь гадость – что случалось, к сожалению, практически каждый день – или когда ей требовалось одолжение. И эти одолжения обычно тоже ничем хорошим для него не заканчивались.

\- Нет, - отрезал он, не желая даже слушать, зачем именно она позвонила. Он поставил хлопья с высоким содержанием клетчатки обратно на полку и вместо них взял шоколадные шарики. Должно в его жизни быть хоть что-то хорошее. – Нет, Лора. Что бы тебе ни было нужно, я не стану этого делать.

\- Но, братик, - сладко протянула Лора, - я же твоя _семья_.

\- Члены _семьи_ не выталкивают друг друга на танцпол в гей-клубе в одних лишь трусах просто потому, что им понадобилось «отвлечь внимание», Лора!

Это, кажется, прозвучало слишком громко. Дамочка с двумя детьми смерила его неодобрительным взглядом, подхватила своих чад и практически на руках унесла их подальше. Дерек досадливо поморщился.

\- Но, Дерек, нам _нужнo_ было заполучить ту выпивку, - отмахнулась Лора. Он буквально видел это пренебрежительное движение ее руки. – К тому же, ну полапали тебя чуть-чуть, ничего же страшного.

\- У меня теперь травма.

\- О, да ладно, - хмыкнула она. – Я прекрасно знаю, что ты до сих пор пару раз в месяц встречаешься с тем трансом, чтобы поболтать за чашечкой кофе.

Дерек покраснел.

\- Откуда ты—

\- Неважно, откуда мне это известно, - надменно перебила Лора. – Важно то, что мне правда нужна твоя помощь, Дерек. От тебя и потребуется-то немного. И на этот раз никакого облапывания. Слово скаута.

\- Да ты скаутом была всего три дня, - пробормотал Дерек, толкая тележку между полок в магазине.

\- Я не виновата, что воспитатель Марисса была не в состоянии адекватно воспринять конструктивную критику от восьмилетнего ребенка.

\- Лора, ты довела бедную женщину до слез.

\- Не имеет отношения к делу. Ты сделаешь то, что мне нужно, Дерек, - не терпящим возражений тоном потребовала Лора.

Дерек издал настолько тяжкий вздох, что стоящий рядом покупатель обернулся к нему с обеспокоенным взглядом.

_\- Ладно._

*

Как бы то ни было, ее просьба действительно оказалась довольно простой. И это было самым подозрительным. С Лорой просто не бывало _никогда._

 

Подозрения не покидали Дерека, пока он брал с полки подарочную корзину, набитую всевозможными сладостями, мылами ручной работы и упаковками с чаем. Подозрения крепли, когда он отдавал на кассе возмутительно большую сумму за эту нелепую покупку. Все так же терзаемый подозрениями, Дерек дошел до своего дома и поднялся на нужный этаж, чтобы постучать в дверь квартиры, расположенной по соседству от его собственной.

 

До сегодняшнего дня он даже не знал, что там кто-то живет. В последнее время он либо работал, либо спал как убитый, и совершенно не заметил появления соседа.

Дерек неловко постучал в дверь, держа обеими руками огромную корзину.

Долго ждать не пришлось. За дверью послышались нетвердые шаги, будто идущий спотыкался на ходу, но по мере приближения к двери они выровнялись. Задвижка выехала из пазов, затем щелкнул замок, и наконец дверь перед Дереком распахнулась.

У открывшего ему парня были растрепанные темно-русые волосы, примятые с одной стороны, сощуренные карие глаза по цвету напоминали крепкий чай, а губы были недовольно поджаты. Надеты на нем были лишь белая майка и трусы с логотипом бэтмена. Перед Дереком стоял один из самых привлекательных парней, которых он когда-либо видел.

Черт бы тебя побрал, Лора.

Незнакомец моргнул, широко распахнул глаза и резко выпрямился.

\- Mój Boże jesteś piękny.

Дерек полиглотом никогда не был, это Лора была одержима бесконечным изучением все новых языков, но распознать польский на слух был способен. Он сумел понять, что фраза начиналась с «Боже мой», ну а о значении остального было легко догадаться по тому как возмущенно и хрипло со сна звучал голос.

Кончики ушей начали пылать.

\- Это вам от Лоры, - медленно произнес Дерек, решив игнорировать фразу парня. Не настолько медленно, как психически больному (подруга Лоры из Франции, Эрика, давно отбила – причем буквально – у него эту привычку), но так, чтобы человек, если он пока не очень хорошо знает английский, сумел понять. – На… новоселье.

\- Лора? – растерянно переспросил парень, прежде чем на его лице появилось понимание.

\- Эм, - Дерек судорожно попытался вспомнить хоть слово по-польски. Обычно когда Лора начинала учить новый язык, она выкрикивала, шептала и повторяла новые слова раз за разом, так что в конце концов основные фразы знал весь дом. – Jestem Дерек. Брат Лоры. – Очень сложно было протянуть ладонь для рукопожатия, когда руки занимала огромная корзина. Жутко неловкая ситуация. – Мне… Мне очень жаль, но я не знаю польского.

Впрочем, его очевидно поняли. 

\- Jestem Стайлз, - коротко ответил парень. На его лице на секунду появилось странное выражение – почти озорное – и он склонил голову на бок, широко улыбаясь. - Wejdź, ciacho.

Он сделал шаг назад и жестом пригласил Дерека следовать за ним. Дерек, резко вспотевший и чувствующий себя крайне неловко, перехватил корзину поудобнее и зашел внутрь.

Квартира Стайлза оказалась меньше, чем у Дерека, но захламлена была гораздо больше. По всему полу были расставлены коробки с вещами, сопровождающие любой переезд, а в центре гостиной стоял уродливый зеленый диван (неужели Дерек умудрился не заметить, как _это_ волокли вверх по лестнице?). Стайлз обнаружился в кухне, отделенной от гостиной барной стойкой, где пытался освободить место на небольшом деревянном столе. В общем, просто сгребал кучу разной мелочи на одну сторону. Несколько долгих, долгих секунд Дерек разглядывал, как напряглись мышцы на руках Стайлза, когда тот поднял коробку с посудой. Дерек заставил себя отвести взгляд.

Судя по всему, сестра была права. У него слишком давно никого не было. Неподозревающий о его мыслях Стайлз неожиданно оказался рядом и забрал из рук Дерека корзину.

\- Осторожно, - Дерек аккуратно передал ему свою ношу. – Она тяжелее, чем кажется.

Стайлз наградил его насмешливым взглядом.

\- Poradzę sobie.

Дерек скривился. Он нутром чуял, что это было что-то саркастичное.

Впрочем, Стайлз корзину действительно не уронил. Он опустил ее на стол, слегка отошел, чтобы оценить вид, и развернулся к Дереку с искренней улыбкой.

\- Dziękuję, piękny.

«Спасибо» на польском Дерек узнал.

\- Не за что. Я тогда, пожалуй, пойду… если тебе ничего не нужно?

\- Oh, tak zrobię, - голос вновь стал слегка охрипшим.

\- Ладно, - Дерек решил игнорировать все, что не понимает. – Если что – я сразу за соседней дверью.

Он еще пару секунд постоял на месте, неловко переминаясь, и пошел к двери. Когда Дерек обернулся, уже у выхода, глаза Стайлза были бесстыже прикованы к его заднице.

*

Лора - сущее зло.

\- Познакомился со Стайлзом? – спросила она, и Дерек даже по телефону мог сказать, что она довольно улыбается. – Что думаешь?

\- Он… - Дерек лег на кровать, поднял глаза к потолку и попытался подобрать слова. Потрясающий, горячий, очаровательный сразу были отброшены как слишком блеклые в сравнении с действительностью. - … что-то в нем есть. Вот только, Лора, я не понял почти ничего из того, что он говорил.

\- О, с ним вечно так, - рассмеялась она. – Но несмотря на это, я думаю, что вы бы прекрасно подошли друг другу.

\- А еще ты думаешь, что арахисовое масло вкуснее нутеллы.

\- И пусть кто-то попытается переубедить меня, - надменно ответила Лора. И сразу: - Так что, приударишь за ним?

\- Он же мой сосед! – воскликнул Дерек и тут же испуганно втянул голову в плечи: стены в этом доме были слишком тонкими. Он бросил на них подозрительный взгляд и с облегчением вспомнил, что Стайлз не понимает по-английски. 

\- _И что?_

\- Спокойной ночи, Лора.

\- Но Дерек, только вспомни этот _рот_ —

\- Лора, _спокойной ночи_ , - Дерек нажал отбой.

… Вот же черт, теперь он не мог перестать представлять этот рот.

*

Когда он во второй раз столкнулся со Стайлзом, тот что-то яростно бормотал на польском, с трудом удерживая в руках три огромных пакета с покупками, и пытался открыть дверной замок, зажав ключ между большим пальцем и мизинцем.

Дерек несколько секунд молча пялился на это зрелище, поражаясь нелепости ситуации, и, отмерев, негромко кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

Стайлз вздрогнул. Один из его гигантских пакетов стал жертвой гравитации и с грустным шлепком приземлился на пол.

Проклятия, как и румянец на щеках Стайлза, стали еще интенсивней. И это, серьезно, было ужасно мило.

Дерек решил сжалиться над ним.

\- Давай-ка, - он присел и начал помогать. – Надеюсь, яйца были в другом пакете, - пошутил он, пусть Стайлз и не понимал ни слова. Дерек быстро собрал рассыпавшиеся продукты и легко поднялся, все еще слегка взмокший после пробежки.

К тому моменту, как он закончил с пакетом и выпрямился, Стайлз уже успел открыть дверь в квартиру, но сам выглядел слегка подвисшим. Дерек почувствовал, как вниз по шее медленно стекла капля пота. Стайлз проводил ее жадным взглядом и быстро облизнул губы.

\- Эм, - Дерек неловко потоптался на месте.

Стайлз поднял на него потемневший взгляд.

\- Ugh, dlaczego zawsze to sobie robię? – наполовину раздраженно, наполовину жалобно простонал он. - Moglibyśmy się teraz bzykać! Bzykać! Kurczę, jesteś - po prostu – ugh.

\- У тебя очень красивый рот, - внезапно выпалил Дерек. И пожелал провалиться сквозь землю.

Слава богу, Стайлз поляк, и он не понял, что сморозил Дерек. Не понял же? 

Но Стайлз только открыл указанный рот, а затем снова закрыл его. Он раздраженно фыркнул, возвел глаза к потолку и зашел в квартиру. Дерек остался стоять в подъезде в полной растерянности, пока Стайлз не вернулся, чтобы забрать у него пакет с продуктами.

На его сжатых в линию губах появилась натянутая улыбка.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Proszę bardzo, - ответил Дерек, ведь он, возможно (но только возможно), немного полистал на досуге разговорник. Просто на всякий случай. Ведь Дерек был хорошим соседом.

Улыбка Стайлза стала шире, но сам он по-прежнему выглядел странно задумчивым, когда заходил в квартиру, ногой закрывая за собой дверь.

Совершенно ничего не понимающий Дерек ушел к себе, чтобы принять душ. После звонка Лоры и ночных уроков польского его голова уже начала не на шутку раскалываться.

Интересно, подумал он, дойдет ли дело до судебного запрета?

*

Третий и последний раз случился спустя две недели.

Утро у Дерека началось как обычно.

Он ударился пальцем о кофейный столик (как обычно), добрел до душа, скидывая на ходу футболку и пижамные штаны, и, сжав зубы, дождался, пока трубы соизволят выплюнуть на него что-то более-менее похожее на горячую воду. Когда вода нагрелась, а зубы перестали стучать от холода, он начал мыться.

Зубная паста. Дезодорант. Поразмыслив, Дерек решил не бриться: лень, да и в люди выходить он сегодня не планировал. На завтрак у него были йогурт, пять ломтиков бекона и стакан апельсинового сока (Лора любила повозмущаться, что Дерек помешан на своем здоровье, но он то знал о тех пауэр-шейках, которые она не-так-уж-хорошо прятала в дальнем углу своего холодильника).

К тому времени, как Дерек сел за стол, чтобы целиком посвятить свой день работе, он был абсолютно уверен, что ничего необычного сегодня не произойдет.

И конечно, в этот момент раздался стук в дверь.

Этот стук был ему незнаком. Лора громко колотила по дереву, когда забывала свой ключ (в противном случае она просто вламывалась в его квартиру без стука), Эрика громко и быстро три раза ударяла по двери. Бойд тоже стучал три раза, но гораздо спокойнее. Айзек из квартиры 3В всегда стучал робко и тихо.

(У Дерека в голове есть каталог стуков своих друзей. Кажется, ему действительно нужно почаще куда-нибудь выбираться).

Но этот стук был резким, практически нетерпеливым. Дерек несколько секунд сверлил глазами дверь, пытаясь силой мысли внушить тому, кто бы там ни стоял, убираться прочь. Когда внушение не сработало, он тяжко вздохнул и поплелся открывать. Почему-то ему до последнего не приходило в голову, кто это может быть.

Дерек открыл дверь и рассеянно моргнул. 

\- Стайлз?

Сосед, кажется, нервничал: щеки раскраснелись, как будто он только что вернулся с пробежки, волосы в беспорядке торчали в разные стороны, а взгляд блуждал от лица Дерека к полу и обратно.

Сам Дерек против воли не мог оторвать от Стайлза глаз: он не видел его с того инцидента с пакетами, который до сих пор не давал ему нормально спать по ночам. Неужели он тогда нечаянно оскорбил Стайлза? Может, есть какая-то польская традиция, по которой нельзя собирать чужие упавшие продукты? Он бы спросил Лору, но что-то подсказывало, что этот вопрос ему потом еще долго будут припоминать.

Когда сосед не ответил, Дерек предпринял еще одну попытку.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Я свободно владею английским.

Акцента не было. _Вообще_. Стайлз говорил на чистом американском. А еще он выглядел ужасно виноватым и, кажется, пытался прожечь дыру в полу.

\- Что, - выдавил Дерек.

Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом и вжал голову в плечи.

\- Сам я из Калифорнии, но мама была из Польши, поэтому я заинтересовался этим языком и выучил его, а ты.. ты просто был— _здесь_ , понимаешь? И ты решил, что я не понимаю по-английски, а Лора рассказывала, как забавно бывает подшучивать над тобой—

_Ну конечно, это была Лора, всегда во всем виновата Лора—_

\- Разумеется, она не предлагала мне сделать это! Она вообще не в курсе. Я просто подумал, что будет забавно дать тебе поверить, будто я не понимаю, что ты говоришь. Но. Ты кажешься милым, - Стайлз прикусил губу и поднял на Дерека большие умоляющие глаза. – И ты, кажется, мне нравишься. Поэтому... прости.

\- Ты решил, что это будет забавно? – Дерек в этот момент был едва способен думать. Он испытывал одновременно смущение, облегчение и гнев.

\- Я иногда веду себя как засранец, - признался Стайлз. – Мой лучший друг годами повторяет мне это, но, кажется, до меня дошло только сейчас.

\- Да, - согласился Дерек. И захлопнул перед ним дверь.

Он продержался целых три минуты, нарезая круги по квартире, потом вздохнул, вернулся к двери и снова открыл ее.

Стайлз сидел на коленях и поправлял синий бант на огромной подарочной корзине, стоящей у Дерека на коврике. Он поднял на него тоскливый, но светящийся надеждой взгляд.

\- Засранец, - пробурчал Дерек.

\- Я знаю. – Стайлз внезапно смутился. – Так тебе правда нравится мой рот?

Дерек сглотнул и почувствовал, как покраснели кончики ушей. Ему _очень_ жаль, что он не сумел тогда промолчать.

\- Да.

Упомянутый рот растянулся в робкой улыбке.

\- Там. Там в корзине есть кофейные зерна. Если ты, ну знаешь, захочешь угостить меня кофе.

Дерек пару секунд пораздумывал над этим.

\- Никакого польского, - наконец твердо произнес он.

\- Клянусь, - пообещал Стайлз, расцветая широкой улыбкой. Он быстро поднялся на ноги, держа в руках корзину, и протиснулся мимо Дерека в квартиру, теплый и подвижный. Дерек несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, закрыл дверь и шагнул следом.

Он не был уверен, правильно ли поступает, но с другой стороны, теперь ему не придется учить польский.

(Позднее Дерек рассказал об этом тому трансу, Бритни, и она очень, очень, очень долго смеялась).

(А Лора была невыносимо довольна собой).

*  
 **Примечания:**  
Mój Boże jesteś piękny. – Боже мой, ты шикарен.  
Jestem. – Я  
Wejdź, ciacho – Входи, красавчик.  
Poradzę sobie. – Я справлюсь.  
Dziękuję, piękny. – Спасибо, милашка.  
Oh, tak zrobię. – О, мне обязательно понадобится.  
Ugh, dlaczego zawsze to sobie robię? Moglibyśmy się teraz bzykać! Bzykać! Kurczę, jesteś - po prostu - ugh. - Ugh, why do I have to do these things to myself? We could be screwing right now! Screwing! God you're - just - Ugh.  
Аргх, зачем я так с собой поступаю? Мы могли бы трахаться в этот самый момент! Трахаться! Господи, ты—просто—Аргх.  
Dziękuję. - Спасибо  
Proszę bardzo. - Пожалуйста


End file.
